


Яркие глаза

by MouseGemini, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не исключено, что Стив слегка зациклен на небольшой мутации Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яркие глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150002) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



У Тони Старка самые странные глаза, какие Стив видел в своей жизни; а он, между прочим, сражался с вампирами.  
Они не неприятные, вовсе нет. Просто такого необычного цвета… Прорези шлема Железного Человека из-за внутренней подсветки голубые; но глаза самого Тони в зависимости освещения могут менять цвет от яркого золотого до глубокого медного. Ни у кого больше нет таких глаз, даже у Хоукая.

Какое-то время Стив даже прикидывал, не сделал ли Тони что-то с собой — он был таким умельцем, так что подобную возможность нельзя было исключать — но достаточно быстро понял, что это просто его индивидуальная особенность.

— Это редкая генетическая мутация, — сказал Тони однажды за обедом. Стив, рассеянно гонявший по тарелке закуску и размышлявший о том, почему глаза Тони такие особенные, встрепенулся.

— Что именно? — немного виновато спросил он.

Тони указал на свое лицо.

— Ты так пристально смотришь. Всегда проще объяснить, чем ждать, пока спросят.

— Ой, я… Я не… Я хочу сказать…

— Все в порядке. Я привык.

— Но я бы не стал спрашивать, это грубо, — заметил Стив. — Извини. Я не хотел так открыто пялиться.

— Говорю же, все в порядке. — Губы Тони слегка дрогнули в улыбке. — Это у меня от матери. Не такая полезная штука как телепатия, лазерное зрение еще какие-нибудь клевые мутации Людей X, но зато меньше вероятность, что на меня нападет толпа разъяренных фанатиков.

— А вообще это X-ген [1]? — спросил Стив. Тони пожал плечами.

— Меня никогда не проверяли. Если да, это кое-что объяснило бы; но в любом случае, сейчас это не важно.

— Что это объяснило бы?

Тони указал палочками для еды на свой висок.

— Ты же знаешь, что мой старикан был не глуп, ты с ним встречался…

— Но ты превосходишь его на несколько голов.

— Не хочу хвастаться, но да. Возможно, мой интеллект — результат мутации. Но я предпочитаю думать, что просто моим родственникам со стороны матери свойственна уникальная внешность. Она сама всегда была такой изысканной, так следила за модой. — Тони положил в рот шарик такояки [2], пожевал, ухмыльнулся. — Тебе нравятся?

— Я никогда таких не видел.

— Ха! Я тут напрашиваюсь на комплимент, а Кэп меня вежливо осадить решил. — Тони предложил Стиву последний такояки. Стив принял угощение, разгрыз корочку.

— Они, если честно, мне нравятся, но… это не совсем подходящее слово. Они просто такие же, как все остальное в тебе.

— Красивые и умные?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Уникальные.

— Ну, вот так-то лучше, — сказал Тони. Его глаза потемнели: теперь они были похожи не на полированное золото, а более глубокую по цвету платину. — И ты опять пялишься.

— Это как искусство, — ответил Стив. Тони наклонил голову. — Когда знаешь первоисточник, картина всегда кажется лучше.

Тони слегка покраснел, но Стив списал все на пар от рамэна [3], который поставил перед ним официант.

 

После этого разговора Стив не очень много о нем думал. И о глазах Тони думал столько же, сколько и обычно… ну, может, чуть-чуть побольше. Эти мысли посещали его после битвы, когда он ненавязчиво проверял, не ранен ли Тони; или когда все собирались с более веселой целью — например, чтобы посмотреть фильм.

Тони был бесцеремонным и веселым, раздражающе нетерпимым к магии (хотя знал нескольких магических существ), почти нездорово щедрым, одержимым будущим трудоголиком. Он слишком умело находил уязвимые места окружающих и тыкал в них палочкой. Однако друзей стремился защищать отчаянно. В некоторых вопросах взаимоотношений с людьми он проявлял поразительную несостоятельность, но и Стиву приходилось все больше усилий прикладывать к тому, чтобы относиться к Тони так же, как ко всем остальным. Было сложно не показывать свои предпочтения, не поддерживать Тони в спорах или не пытаться в бою защищать его больше остальных.

— Слушай, тебе надо с ним поговорить, — заявила Джанет. Она уменьшилась и зависла над плечом Стива — как ангелок (или дьяволенок). Стив испуганно дернулся и захлопнул альбом для зарисовок; он пытался смешать карандашные цвета так, чтобы получить точно тот оттенок, который приобретают глаза Тони в ярком солнечном свете.

— О чем? — спросил он Джанет, которая опустилась на стол и уселась на краешек подставки для карандашей.

— Ты знаешь, о чем, — ответила она с озорной улыбкой. — О твоем увлечении Тони.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Ты любишь его гла-аза-а-а, — насмешливо пропела Джен.

— Они уникальные, вот и все, — вяло возразил он.

— Стив. Капитан Америка не должен лгать. Особенно самому себе.

— Я себе не лгу, — отрезал он, открывая альбом на новой странице и выбирая черный карандаш, чтобы нарисовать Осу. Она чуть наклонилась вперед, прихорошилась, а потом снова принялась позировать.

— Ты нравишься Тони. И ты же знаешь, что он бисексуален, да? — Стив едва не сломал карандаш пополам.

— Нет, я не знал, — сказал он, снова возвращаясь к наброску. — И даже мне известно, что неправильно вот так запросто выбалтывать подобного рода информацию о людях.

— А он и не скрывается. То есть, он об этом не часто говорит, но открыто заявил о своих предпочтениях много лет назад. Созвал пресс-конференцию, и все такое. Даже задолго до того, как стал Железным Человеком. 

— Ой, — только и смог вымолвить Стив.

— И ты ему очень нравишься.

— Мы друзья, Джен. И для команды лучше, если все останется, как есть.

Она хмыкнула.

— Не соглашусь. Но обещаю больше тебя не мучить, если нарисуешь меня особенно хорошенькой.

— Я всегда рисую тебя особенно хорошенькой, — ответил Стив. — Это такой побочный эффект того, что ты особенно хорошенькая женщина.

— Какой ты обаяшка.

— Стараюсь, — улыбнулся Стив. — Посиди-ка вот именно так еще пять минут, а заодно расскажи, как там у Клинта успехи с дизайном новой учебной полосы препятствий.

 

Джен осталась верна своему слову и больше о его неловких чувствах к Тони не заговаривала, но теперь, когда Стив знал, что она заметила, он гадал, не замечает ли кто-то еще. Это нервировало его и раздражало постоянными мыслями о том, что Клинт, Тор, Наташа или еще кто-нибудь мог увидеть его чувства.

Иногда он даже думал о том, что Тони тоже мог все понять, но предпочел вежливо игнорировать его детскую влюбленность, будучи хорошим деликатным другом. Тони был старше и опытней. Даже если парни ему нравились так же, как женщины, он мог заполучить любого, кого только пожелает, и у него не было причин хотеть пойти на свидание именно со Стивом. Стив знал, что он не гадкий утенок, но в мире было полно более умных и привлекательных кандидатов, чем он. Если вдуматься, даже среди Мстителей были более умные и привлекательные кандидаты.

И все же иногда Стив замечал, поднимая голову или оглядываясь, что эти чудесные золотые глаза устремлены на него. Тони быстро отводил взгляд, если Стив обращал внимание, но самого факта было достаточно, чтобы задуматься.

Переломный момент наступил внезапно и неожиданно, в два часа утра на кухне Особняка.

— Не спишь в такой час, — заметил Тони, когда Стив, проснувшийся от обескураживающих малоосмысленных снов о льдах, забрел туда за стаканом молока и, может быть, каким-нибудь перекусом.

— Ты тоже. — Стив выбрал стакан, но потом передумал, налил молоко в кружку и поставил ее в микроволновку греться. — Я хотя бы ложился. А ты ведь наверняка нет?

Тони провел рукой по волосам, растрепав элегантную и аккуратную прическу. Две длинные свободные пряди, которые обычно падали ему на лицо, взъерошились, и он со вздохом сдул их с глаз.

— Нет. Не ложился. Но не потому, что не захотел, — ответил он, перебирая одну из многочисленных стопок бумаг, разложенных на кухонном столе. — Конец фискального года — время пожертвований из Фонда Старка. Я обещал, что просмотрю запросы… ну, где-то две недели назад, а потом…

— А потом случились две недели? 

Тони кивнул. 

— Нужна помощь?

— Незачем тебе страдать из-за моей прокрастинации.

— Мне совсем не тяжело. — Микроволновка пропищала, Стив достал банку какао и переложил немного порошка в кружку, помешивая, чтобы не было комочков. — В любом случае, я, скорее всего, еще какое-то время не буду ложиться.

— Ну, тогда можешь взять на себя музеи и школы искусств, — предложил Тони, указывая на стопки. — Я все еще продираюсь через заявки естественно-научного направления. Инженерам краткость явно чужда, равно как и ясность изложения мыслей словами.

Стив уселся за стол и подтянул к себе бумаги, но сразу приниматься за работу не стал, а чуть наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть Тони в лицо. Он заметил складочки в уголках рта, темные круги под глазами и покрасневшие белки — все это говорило о том, что Тони слишком часто слишком мало спит.

— Тебе нужно больше отдыхать, — не успев как следует подумать, заметил он. — Не дело, чтобы такие прекрасные глаза были такими уставшими и красными. 

— Очень смешно, — пробормотал Тони, сжимая бумаги чуть сильнее.

— Я не хотел, чтобы было смешно, — смущенно ответил Стив. — Тебе правда нужно. Я беспокоюсь.

— Так ты не шутил по поводу?.. — Тони указал на свое лицо. Стив нахмурился. — Да брось, Стив. Парни не говорят другим парням вот просто так, что у них глаза прекрасные.

Эта мысль пронзила мозг Стива как электрошок. Что он сказал?! Он аж рот разинул от осознания того, насколько идиотским был этот поступок.

— Я так и подумал, — прошептал Тони.

— Нет, Тони, все совсем не так, — запротестовал Стив.

— А как же тогда?

— Ну, я хочу сказать, что может быть, какие-то там парни так и не делают, я точно не знаю, мне не так уж много известно об этом времени… но я делаю. И думаю. Так.

Тони взглянул на него, сведя брови.

— Я правда думаю, что они прекрасные, — уточнил Стив, сглотнув. — Я думаю… Я думаю, что ты… ну знаешь, ты привлекательный. Ты же в этом не сомневаешься? И я беспокоюсь за тебя. И мне всегда кажется, что это плохо, когда ты выглядишь таким усталым, потому что я знаю: ты за собой следить не умеешь.

Теперь уже Тони смотрел на него очень пристально, слегка приоткрыв рот — словно собирался остроумно ответить, но одернул себя в процессе.

— Ты что, со мной флиртуешь? — спросил он наконец.

— Не специально, — ответил Стив, потирая затылок. — Но если б ты хотел, я бы мог. Плоховато. И раз на раз бы не приходился — тут уж как пойдет. Но мог бы. 

Тони удивленно моргнул.

— Зачем?

— Ой, ну перестань, Тони, не заставляй меня это говорить, ты же знаешь, я тут не эксперт, — взмолился Стив. Тони рассеянно кивнул: этот факт был ему известен. Он положил на стол бумаги, которые держал в руках, и встал, чтобы подойти к Стиву и сесть на корточки рядом. Он запрокинул голову — стало видно, как расширились его зрачки: вокруг их черноты остались только узкие полоски бронзы. Тони не стал ничего говорить, однако приблизился (не сразу, минуло несколько глухих ударов сердца — наверняка Тони их тоже слышал) и поцеловал. 

Стив хотел все видеть, не намеревался пропустить ни секунды, но глаза Тони были закрыты, поэтому он тоже зажмурился и раскрыл губы, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

— Шоколад, — заметил Тони, отпрянув. — Ты вкусный.

— Спасибо… наверное. — Стив чувствовал смущение, возбуждение и волнение. — Было приятно. 

Тони рассмеялся, уткнувшись макушкой Стиву в грудь.

— Приятно, — проговорил он с изумлением.

— Да, так и было, — настойчиво повторил Стив.

— Спасибо, мне тоже так показалось, — галантно ответил Тони, проводя ладонями по ногам Стива от колена до верха бедра и обратно — он явно его успокаивал. — Значит, глаза, да?

— Их я первым делом заметил, — честно сказал Стив. — А потом все остальное.

Тони тихо и задумчиво хмыкнул, потом поднялся на ноги.

— Давай заключим сделку. 

Стив приподнял бровь.

— Я сейчас пойду отдыхать и дочитаю все остальное утром, если ты меня поцелуешь на сон грядущий. И еще раз скажешь, что у меня прекрасные глаза.

Стив улыбнулся, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло, и тоже встал. Он положил ладонь Тони на щеку, чуть касаясь пальцами кожи за ухом, а другую руку опустил на талию.

— У тебя очень симпатичные глаза, — сказал он тихо, и Тони слегка прильнул к нему, словно хотел лучше расслышать. — Я займусь бумагами. Иди в постель.

Он притянул Тони к себе, поцеловал, вдыхая ароматы теплого металла, бумажной пыли и усталости, наслаждаясь тем, как соприкасаются их тела.

— Утром я приготовлю завтрак и еще раз вместе все посмотрим.

Тони зевнул, практически выбив подбородком Стиву зубы, потом потерся о его щеку.

— Звучит здорово. Кстати!

— Да? — спросил Стив, не убирая руку с лица Тони.

— Знаешь, ты мне тоже нравишься, — заявил Тони. — Всегда был неравнодушен к голубым глазам.

Стив польщенно улыбнулся.

— Правда?

— Ммм… Расскажу во всех подробностях утром.

— Уж обязательно, — одобрил план Стив. На душе у него было легко и тепло, он испытывал непередаваемое облегчение. Еще раз погладив щеку Тони большим пальцем, он убрал руку. — Спокойной ночи, Тони.

— Ночи. — Тони снова его поцеловал — легко и стремительно, словно годами так делал — а потом ушел, напевая что-то себе под нос.

Стив допил горячий шоколад и поставил кружку в раковину, потом принялся рассортировывать разбросанные бумаги по разным пачкам. Сам он той ночью отправился в постель с поющим сердцем, уже заранее предвкушая, как будет с утра готовить для Тони блинчики.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Имеется в виду ["ген X" или "Фактор Икс", который вызывает мутацию Людей X](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%B8_%D0%98%D0%BA%D1%81).  
> [2] [Такояки](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%8F%D0%BA%D0%B8)  
> [3] [Рамэн](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%8D%D0%BD)


End file.
